


It'll Take Time, Sweetheart

by regular_nessian_trash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elain is a qween, Multi, Police Officer Cassian, This is my first work, and some smut but also idk yet, angsty, but also fluffy, cassian has BIG feels for nesta, dont come for me, elain has a flower shop, feyre is a painter, im sorry peoples, nesta is a bad ass bitch, nesta is a doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regular_nessian_trash/pseuds/regular_nessian_trash
Summary: basically Nesta is raped by Tomas one night when she goes out partying and Cassian helps her become her normal self again. Also Nesta is a doctor and Cassian in a Police officer and he loves to tease Nesta. Also minor Rhys/Fey and Mor/O/C.I'M REALLY BAD AT SUMMARIES BUT PLEASE JUST READ IT I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS A LOT AND THIS FANDOM NEEDS MORE NESSIAN!!
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Morrigan/Original Character(s), Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***
> 
> Nesta does get raped, I don't describe it much but in future chapters, I might go into more detail so be warned!!

Nesta was drunk. Too drunk to notice the pill that was slipped into her drink. Too drunk to notice how suddenly her drink tasted salty. Too drunk to notice how close her ex-boyfriend Tomas was. She was so drunk that she let him take her back to a hotel room. She didn't remember much after that, all she remembered was the pain. When she woke up to a frantic maid asking her if she was okay, suddenly the night before came rushing back. His hands all over her. No. The sound of ripping fabric. She felt cold, then his breath on her skin. Stop. He was hardly gentle with her. Ouch. She couldn't move. Help. She tried to cry out. No sound. 

The maid began to frantically call out. Nesta blacked out. She awoke to sirens and policemen.

"No..." she croaked out. "Stop... Get off me!" The police officer looked down at her pitifully and she thought she recognized him, "Do you remember what happened last night?" The officer questioned. 

"I want my sisters."

"Miss Archeron please-"

"How do you know my name?" Nesta interrupted. "Take me to my sisters, please." Nesta never begged, she never pleaded. Tears were running down her face and the last thing she remembered before she blacked out and was taken to the emergency room was the bang of a door and someone frantically yelling, "WHERE IS SHE! LET ME SEE HER!" _Cassian..?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassian had woken up early to get in a work-out before his daily run. As a police officer, he had many responsibilities, and he thought that being a masterpiece to look at was one of them. He finished his work-out, and ran 1.5 miles, shorter than normal, considering the GOD AWFUL time he woke up at. As he got undressed he stopped for a moment to admire his beautiful physique. It took hard work to look like this, he had a right to admire himself. He got into the shower and began thinking of Nesta. Her fiery eyes, her beautiful face, her sinful curves, and most of all the way she looked when he had her all riled up. He quickly switched the temperature to cold, this was not the way he should be thinking about his best friend's girlfriend's sister. He got out of the shower and began to get ready for work. He was a police officer, a job he took very seriously. Not as seriously as he took Nesta though... _Stop it Cassian!_ he thought to himself.

He had to leave now if he wanted to be on time. He got in his jeep and began his drive to the station. When he arrived he was immediately put to work, which scared him. People were getting into cars and starting the sirens. Not wanting to be left out of the loop he quickly met with the chief who told him that a woman had been found knocked out in a hotel room, naked and shivering. He jumped into a car with his partner Azriel, the detective. They sped towards the hotel, sirens blasting, lights flashing. Azriel got out first and went to question the woman. Cassian went to one of the other officers to ask for more information.

"What happened?"

"The maid went in to clean the room and found her naked and bleeding with several bruises. Called 911 immediately."

"What's her name?"

"It was something unique... Nesta... Archeron! Yeah, that's it. Nesta Archeron. Pretty little thing."

Cassian felt the breath leave his body. He felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut.

"Cassian? Are you okay?" Cassian ran towards the hotel room and flung the door open. "WHERE IS SHE! LET ME SEE HER!" He yelled into the room. Azriel moved aside shocked by the entrance of his college, revealing Nesta Archeron with tears running down her face, looking scared and small, in a medical gown.


	2. Flashback, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS IS BASED TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE LAST CHAPTER AND WILL HAVE TWO PARTS***
> 
> Nesta gets home from work, only to find that Feyre wanted to go out with her. Or did she?
> 
> I just wanted to have some back story before I continued. The next chapter will be about their date and Nesta will reveal some of what she went through with Tomas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS IS BASED TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE LAST CHAPTER AND WILL HAVE TWO PARTS***
> 
> I wanted to give you guys some back story of Nessians relationship development. Also huge thank you to the amazing people QueenAmydien, Whoamiinvisible, AmandaSouza, sannethebookobsessed, and Fandomsonthemoon for leaving Kudos! Thanks to the guests who left Kudos too!

Nesta had just pulled up to her house after finishing a long shift at work. As a labor and delivery doctor, she spent most of her day helping bring life into the world, which was funny considering she was dead inside. Ha. All she wanted was a nice warm bubble bath and to go to sleep in her own bed, not one of the uncomfortable bunk beds provided by the hospital in the break room. That was until she got a text from Feyre.

_Be ready in an hour. Me and Rhys will be there to pick you up._

**_Why? I just want to go to bed!_ **

_You never come out anymore, Nesta! C'mon! Just one night! Elain will be there! Cassian will be there ;)_

**_Why are you winking? I don't like Cassian! And plus, I just got out of a toxic relationship like a week ago. I don't want to rush into anything yet._ **

_Okay, but please just come out with us. We never get to see you anymore since you're always at the hospital!_

**_Speaking of, how did you know I was home?_ **

_I have my ways ;)_

**_What ways?_ **

**_Feyre?_ **

**_FEYRE?!_ **

"Ugh... Why can't she just be a normal sister and ignore me?" Nesta muttered to herself. She dropped her keys on a table beside the door and made her way towards the bathroom. _No point in taking a bath now. I won't even be able to enjoy it._ Nesta was getting really frustrated with her little sister. She was tired, but maybe she did need to get out more. She couldn't even remember the last time she went out to dinner with her sisters and their friends. She checked the water, adjusted the temperature and pressure a bit, then stepped under the molten lava-like water. She liked her showers like she liked her men. So hot you turn pink. Yep, Cassian was definitely getting to her. _No Nesta. Don't think about Cassian. You are naked, and about to go out to dinner with him and your family in less than an hour! Not to mention your fresh break-up!_ Her brain was right. She needed to get a move on. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her hair. She then put on her favorite silk robe. Baby-blue. Her favorite color. Unlike the bright red that Cassian preferred. Ugh. Why did she know that? She picked out an outfit. Feyre never told her where they were going, but knowing her sister's fiance, Rhys, it was probably a club of some sort. Most likely Rita's. She pulled out a dress Feyre had bought her a long time ago.

_'Just get it. You never know when you might need it!'_

_'No, Feyre. I don't want a new dress. I'm perfectly fine with the one I have.'_

_'If you won't buy it for yourself, I'm buying it for you, Nesta.'_

Never have I been more thankful for Feyres insistency for me to own that dress, because it was the only dress that suited the occasion in my closet. _I really do need to splurge on myself more._ The dress was black, and it hugged her curves in all the right places. It was a silk dress with a deep cut down the front and a nonexistent back. I didn't even bother with a bra, all of them would show, and ruin the look. I slipped on some glittery silver heels and began to do my hair. I decided to just leave it down, and straighten it. I then began on my make-up. I wasn't stupid. I knew I was naturally pretty, so not much was needed. I just put on some lashes and lipgloss. I added some concealer under my eyes to hide my bags. 

*Doorbell Rings*

_That's probably Feyre._

I stopped to grab my phone and realized that I forgot to charge it and it was at 20%. 

_Whatever. I can just use one of my sister's phones if I need to._

*Doorbell Ringing Intensifies*

"I'M COMING!"I flung the door open to reveal a stunned Cassian with flowers in his hands.

"What are you doing here? Where's Feyre?"

"Nice to see you too, Sweetheart."

"Cut the bull shit Cassian. Where is my sister?"

"She may have neglected to mention that this would be just the two of us..."

"Cassian! Is this a date!?"

"This," he pointed between them, "Can be whatever you want it to be, Sweetheart."

"Well whatever this is," she pointed between them "Is over. And don't call me Sweetheart."

"C'mon Nes. Come out with me. Just one night? Pleeeease?" Cassian began giving her puppy dog eyes. She hated what they did to her. Just say no. Go back inside. Change and read.

"Fine." What? No! What was she doing?! 

"C'mon Sweetheart! I'll get you home by 11. Unless you want to go back to my place instead..." Cassian winked at her and she knew that there was no way that was going to happen so she just nodded her head and said, "Okay. Let's go before I change my mind." Nesta got into Cassian's jeep and buckled in. His car was not the most glamorous, but it was bougie. She would have preferred to take her car, but he had driven here to pick her up, and it would be a waste to take two different cars. 

"You can pick the music, Nes."

"Don't call me Nes."

"Okay, Sweetheart."

"Don't call me Sweetheart either."

"Okay, Nesta." Cassian replied enunciating her name.

"Just shut up and drive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be about the date! Please comment and leave Kudos! Again, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic ever so sorry if it's not very good! I plan on updating regularly but a comment and a Kudos to keep me encouraged would help a lot! Also I'm complete and utter Nessian trash so this will be mostly focused on them but there will be other relationships and POVs!


End file.
